Modern communication networks often employ highly distributed control functions that utilize a variety of signaling protocols. Diverse, distributed networks may allow for greater scalability and flexibility in providing communication services. Protocol diversity and decentralized signaling architectures, however, complicate troubleshooting of configuration errors, software bugs, and hardware faults. Call logging and other forms of reporting may be used to identify and locate problems within a network
Within a particular network, however, multiple problems may exist concurrently. Furthermore, the integration of various administrative domains within the network, such as intra-enterprise, inter-enterprise, and service provider domains, with differing troubleshooting requirements, may create difficulties in implementing a single, uniform procedure for call reporting. Additionally, unnecessary call tracing and reporting may impair debugging by obscuring useful information and may degrade call processing by utilizing valuable network resources.